Wakil Rakyat
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Wakil rakyat, seharusnya merakyat... jangan tidur waktu sidang soal rakyat...Wakil Rakyat, bukan paduan suara... hanya tau nyanyian lagu 'setuju! " Indonesia menyanyikan lagu ini waktu sidang MPR/DPR gaje. prequel dari Trending Topics.


**Title: **Wakil Rakyat

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **"_Wakil rakyat, seharusnya merakyat... jangan tidur waktu sidang soal rakyat...Wakil Rakyat, bukan paduan suara... hanya tau nyanyian lagu 'setuju'!_ " Indonesia menyanyikan lagu ini waktu sidang MPR/DPR gaje. prequel dari Trending Topics.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Netherlands yang lagi main kerumah istri *_coretcoret_* Indonesia tercintanya mendekam didalam kamar karena takut melihat Indonesia yang kian hari kian beringas mendengar berita soal Ariel Peterporn.

Setelah kunjungan Alfred yang berjalan sangat tak mulus itu, kasus Ariel Peterporn menjadi semakin rumit setelah terdakwa Ariel –-_yang ternyata BUKAN hasil __perbuatan jahanam__ Ariel the Mermaid dan Peterpan_- ditangkap oleh polisi.

Udah gitu media hiburan luar-dalem negeri pada janjian memberitakan soal Ariel pula! Maunya apaan sih, kayak nggak ada berita lain aja? Kayak berita Justin Bieber mengauli nenek-nenek kek, Zachary Quinto diberitakan pacaran sama Chris Pine kek, banyak lelaki menangisi perkawinan Dian Sastro kek, atau liputan tentang banyaknya adegan menjurus dari para pemain sepak bola di World Cup 2010?

Lah, semuanya malah pada nayangin Ariel Peterporn. Udah gitu MPR/DPR nih... (_noh liat pake CAPSLOK *plak*_) pake ikut campur juga! Hal itulah yang membuat Indonesia kesal, apalagi pas nyalain tipi rumahnya. Yang seluruh program isinya tentang Ariel, DPR/MPR, atau OC Kaligis vs. Roy Suryo...

Tak lama kemudian melayanglah sebuah remote control tipi ke layar tipi tersebut.

Netherlands merinding pas ngeliat Indonesia ngelempar remot tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga ke tipi plasma yang harganya melebihi uang jajan penulis selama 100 tahun itu. alhasil tipi malang itu bolong ditengah-tengahnya, udah kaga bisa di servis apalagi dituker tambah sama magic jar.

"Sa-Sayang," panggil Netherlands dengan lembut. Padahal kaki udah gemetaran mau ngeleleh. "K-kamu yang-yang sabar ya, pa-pasti berita ini akan berlalu kok... Pemerintah kamu aja...yang terlalu membesarkannya..."

Indonesia memberi sorotan mata tajam ke Netherlands. Netherlands berasa mau mati pas diliatin sama Indonesia kayak binatang lemah yang mau dicaplok predator.

"Itu dia masalahnya! PEMERINTAH-KU ITU NORAK! Semua masalah dibesar-besarin, bahkan masalah yang sebenarnya bukan masalah mereka pake di omongin segala! Bukannya ngurusin kepentingan negeri dan rakyat eh malah ngurusin dunia entertainment!" Bacot Indonesia. Aura gelap seperti milik Russia keluar dari belakangnya...

"Hiiii!" Netherlands ketakutan, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa terdekat. Tak akan ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan Indonesia ketika gadis itu sedang mengamuk.

Nggak perduliin Netherlands, Indonesia pergi berlalu sambil mengumpat. Dia memiliki hal penting lain untuk dilakukan selain menghancurkan tipi dan bikin Netherlands ketakutan setengah mati.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sementara itu di gedung MPR/DPR, para anggota-nya mulai melakukan sidang kurang kerjaan lagi...

"Ariel itu akan dilarang untuk berkarya lagi!"

Suara yel-yel orang membahana.

"Video jahanam punya Ariel membuat bangsa kita tercoreng namanya!"

Suara yel-yel tanda setuju membahana lagi.

"Turunkan harga pendidikan! Sekolah gratis! Kuliah gratis! Kesejahtraan rakyat diutamakan!"

Tak ada yang merespon hal ini. pada diem semua.

Urusan yang penting aja, semuanya pada diem. Kalo yang nggak penting, pada rame semua.

Anggota DPR yang lebih dari 50 orang itu ngomong sana-sini, tapi diantara obrolan mereka itu mereka sama sekali tak ngomongin persoalan negara. Ah, palingan ngobrolin Ariel, Anang-Syahrini, World Cup, Cinta Laurah, atau Dian Sastro...

Ada juga yang tidur. sok-sok duduk tegak dikursinya, padahal mata udah kepejem dan ngimpi sampe ileran. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang gelar tiker, kayak mau piknik . buset. dikira Taman Mini kali yak?

Emang, situasi pemerintahaan saat ini kayak kebon binatang. Sampai nggak bisa dibedain sama Kebon Binatang yang asli. Tapi 'binatang-binatang'-nya lebih banyakan di DPR daripada di kebon binatang asli.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama ruang sidang DPR terbuka, para anggota yang kaget serentak pada nengok kearah pintu. Disana sudah ada Indonesia dengan wajah beringas sambil megang gitar akustik.

"Heh! Kalian ini wakil rakyat! Bukannya orang yang lagi mau ikutan safari di kebon binatang! Terus kalian kan udah dipilih sama rakyat, kalian seharusnya memperjuangkan harapan mereka yang kini bertumpu dipundak kalian, tau!" Indonesia teriak-teriak sampe nyembur.

"Wah non, bukannya nggak mau ngurusin rakyat sih..." ujar salah seorang anggota yang sibuk maenin blackberry-nya. "Tapi gaji gede sama fasilitas yang aduhai lebih mengiurkan, kan jarang-jarang kayak begini... Iya nggak, penonton?"

Yang lain pada sorak-sorai tanda setuju.

Indonesia yang ada makin geram. Pengen nusuk mereka satu persatu pake bambu runcing, tapi kasian. Jadi serba salah rasanya...

Makanya Indonesia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memainkan gitar yang hampir dia lupakan, dan mulai memainkan sebuah nada intro lagu yang semua orang pasti kenal...

"..._Wakil rakyat kumpulan orang hebat, bukan kumpulan teman-teman dekat apalagi sanak-famili_..."

Semua anggota pada angkat kepala sama telinga, denger Indonesia mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar, kasian amat itu cewek jadi keliatan kayak pengemis berbaju kebaya mahal.

"..._Dihati dan lidahmu kami berharap, suara kami tolong dengar lalu sampaikan! jangan ragu, jangan takut karang menghadang, bicaralah yang lantang jangan hanya diam!_"

Alunan musik genjrang-genjreng Indonesia mulai terdengar keras, lirik lagu-nya juga terdengar rasa menohok. Beberapa anggota DPR sampe ada yang tengsin tuh!

"..._Saudara dipilih, bukan di lotre. meski kami tak kenal siapa saudara. kami tak sudi memilih para juara; juara diam, juara 'He-eh', juara 'HA-HA-HA'_.."

Baru engeh kalau Indonesia menyanyikan lagu sindiran, semuanya pada serentak nutup telinga dan menghiraukan Indonesia yang masih tetep lanjut nyanyi diambang pintu. Kesel dicuekin, Indonesia mengencangkan suaranya.

"..._Wakil rakyat, bukan paduan suara. hanya tau nyanyian lagu 'setuju'! wakil rakyat, seharusnya merakyat...jangan tidur waktu sidang soal rakyat_..."

Bukannya pada sadar diri, anggota-anggota DPR itu malah rame-rame nutup telinga sama berjalan pergi menjauhi Indonesia. Indonesia tentu jadi makin geram, kenapa orang-orang petinggi negara itu bukannya malah khilaf terus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik malah pada kabur!

Setelah lagunya usai, mereka semua pada berlari pergi keluar ruangan melalui pintu belakang. Indonesia yang kaget melihat tanda-tanda kudeta, menghantam gitar-nya kelantai dan mengamuk sambil mengancungkan potongan runcing gitar yang udah ancur.

"Dasar petinggi negara biadab! Kerjaannya cuman ngurusin hal gak guna! Mau jadi apa bangsaku ini kalau petinggi-nya kayak KALIAN SEMUA! Becus-nya cuman ngurusin Ariel Peterporn!"

Lalu Indonesia pergi menerjang anggota-anggota DPR tersebut secara membabi buta.

Lalu dunia hening.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Dan tamat.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM: **... Saya nggak ada maksud buruk kok membuat ini =w=; jangan sampe aja saya ditangkep cuman gara-gara menyalurkan opini... kalo begitu mah, penjara yang ada sesek sama orang-orang yang menuntut keadilan. Sedangkan Koruptor dan kawan-kawan bejatnya kelieran, mencari mangsa dan duit untuk mereka sedot habis demi kepentingan sendiri...

Damn. Lagian norak amat sih pemerintah pake ngurusin persoalan artis? Kenapa nggak mikir tentang LUMPUR LAPINDO? Atau kesejahtraan rakyat? atau pendidikan? Bisa-nya cuman cuap-cuap nyaring, saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain demi kekuasaan. Dan saya baru nyadar, kenapa saya malah curhat? *_ditampar+diinjek pembaca_* No hard feelings, Indonesia. Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE: **judul "_Wakil Rakyat_" sesungguhnya diambil dari potongan judul lagu milik _Iwan Fals_ berjudul "_Surat Buat Wakil Rakyat_". yang juga menjadi insert song yang dinyanyikan Indonesia disini.


End file.
